Mother Dearest
by SonicaDarkness
Summary: Oh mother dearest, how I love you so… How you held me when I was young, and smiled to my joyous laughs of being in your arms where I felt so safe... Oneshot.
**So, this is basically a one-shot I had laying around on my computer for the past year, and I just decided to upload it because... Why not? This was based off of something that I saw on Tumblr, and it was kind of stupid, but it intrigued me anyway, because this theory with the parental thing in Yugioh ZeXal is just my shit - pardon my French.**

 **Anyway, here we go with this! Don't judge it, I was young, I had my various fanbases. I don't _really_ think there's any warnings to place in this, so I'll just get right too it! But do let me know if there's anything that I should place as a warning, 'cause I'm not too sure. So let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! ZeXal. All rights go to their rightful owners, I just own the plot.**

* * *

Mother Dearest

* * *

Oh mother dearest, how I love you so… How you held me when I was young, and smiled to my joyous laughs of being in your arms where I felt so safe...

* * *

"Yuma!" Tori cried, spotting her best friend on the ground of who was struggling to get up as the ground shook beneath them, the plateau of which they stood on shaking at the might of the god of Barian. Nash and Mizar struggled to maintain their balance as the merciless tremors from the dark power shook everything around. "Nash!" Mizar cried to his leader, "What is happening?!" "I'm not sure!" Nash replied, his hetero-chromatic eyes of crimson red and ocean blue fixated upon the giant flower of which had emerged from the red abyss below them.

"Yuma…" Astral said in a subdued voice, sounding as though he was trying to tell the boy a warning of great danger that was coming towards them; they were about to face the Barian god himself, the deity of which would fight them to destroy all 3 of the worlds and obtain the Numeron Code to shape their fate.

Yuma grunted as he finally made it to his knees, his ruby red eyes drifting up to the demonic blossom that had arisen from where the god had vanished.

"Astral, what is that?" Yuma questioned, furious with the wrath of the god of who they would soon face.

"I am not sure, Yuma..." Astral warned, "But I fear Don Thousand has finally decided to reveal his true self to us..."

* * *

Oh mother dearest, how I would do anything to see you smile… How I always felt that you would always be there and never leave, never betray me…

* * *

A light of white-gold blinded them all as the flower bloomed, its demonic pink-purple petals spreading open in the most majestic of manners that one could simply not be worthy of laying eyes upon it. "What is that?.." Mizar asked, never receiving an answer as they gazed upon the newly revealed form of the deity of which they despised – that of who had obliterated all of their friends and family.

"Don Thousand…" Astral growled as he laid hetero-chromatic eyes of lucid white and liquid gold upon the god of whose form shocked them all.

Raven black hair poured out from behind him, long red bangs highlighting the black with its pink hues. Mismatched eyes of electric blue and crimson red shone upon golden skin that adorned red markings on a strong yet delicate body. "He..." Tori began, awestruck by his appearance as her eyes drifted from Don Thousand to her best friend of who stood there with a shocked expression, "Why does he look so much like Yuma?.."

 **"** **So many eons have I waited the moment to face you.. Yuma Tsukumo, Astral.."** Don Thousand spoke with a voice that haunted their nightmares, ringing in their ears so fluently like a dream. **"Far have you made it,"** The deity continued, Nash and Mizar looking upon their god with nearly fearful eyes, **"Yet no farther** **shall you continue."**

* * *

Oh mother dearest, how I looked up to you so… How I would do anything to make you happy, and call me your little boy in way that so lovingly puts me to sleep…

* * *

"Don Thousand!" Yuma exclaimed, anger evident in his voice, "You think you can just do all of this and not pay back for it?!" A smirk was elicited from the god, such an expression that burned into their eyes and horrified them to the soul with such a beautiful radiance. **"It's such a shame, Yuma Tsukumo…"** He spoke, **"For all of your 13, pathetic years upon this earth you lay oblivious as the rest of the earthlings have..."**

"Nash, what does he speak of?" Mizar asked as his steel blue eyes turned to his magenta-skinned leader of who still did not answer him.

"Don Thousand.." Astral growled once again, "What are you speaking of?!" Don Thousand's hetero-chromatic eyes turned towards the silvery-blue being that had remained his enemy for millennia, their ancient battle being remembered through eons as the one that had ultimately destroyed an entire galaxy in their wake.

 **"** **Why.. I speak of the truth that had never been revealed to the world… A truth that you do not understand.."** Yuma's entire being shook at the words, a shiver ripping up his spine as he felt a feeling that he had never felt before. It was a sense of fear that was so strong that it nearly consumed his entire being and destroyed his will like Trey once had. Yet at the same time it was a feeling of warmth, of security that he would have never imagined feeling from someone – something – as Don Thousand. "Yuma?.." Tori whimpered out, her hazel eyes wandering over to her best friend.

* * *

.. Oh mother dearest, why did those times ever leave us?.. Why were you taken away from me?.. Why did you leave me?.. What were you hiding from us that made you leave?...

* * *

"Yuma…" Ruby red eyes widened in shock, the deity before him fading to reveal who was nothing more than a human woman with long ginger hair, a kind face upon pale skin with ruby red eyes that were his exactly.. No... That wasn't possible. "M-mom…" Yuma stuttered out, his body shaking in confusion and in a fear that he had never understood.

A small smile crossed Mira Tsukumo's face, tears – were those really tears? – coming her eyes as she looked upon her baby boy with that loving expression that Yuma hadn't seen for years. "Yuma.." She said softly, her hair flowing softly in the small breeze that wasn't really there in the combined worlds of where they stood, "My little boy.." So dearly did Yuma wish to run to her, to jump and fall into her arms and let her hold him like she always used to… But something stopped him.

No. That couldn't be his mother. His mother was lost in the Astral World, and had been along with his father for years. Why was she here? Standing where Don Thousand had previously stood? Unless… No. That couldn't be, it was impossible! But just _how_ impossible. "Yuma, isn't that?.." Astral was unable to finish his sentence as he looked towards Mira and recalled the picture that had always been by Yuma's bedside in the attic. That was the woman that stood there, eternally frozen in the frame along with her husband. That was her, wasn't it?...

* * *

Oh mother dearest, how I longed to see you again.. How I wished so dearly to see that smile again and for you to hold me once more… I then saw that possibility again and I almost ran for it…

* * *

"What's wrong, sweetie?.." Mira asked in that voice of hers that Yuma had always known, yet at the same time it wasn't the same. No. It wasn't… "Aren't you glad to see mommy again?..." Yuma couldn't say a word, his being frozen in time as he looked upon the being that took the form of his mother. But this being was no human, no, not even close. And it was most certainly not the woman that he had loved so much throughout his childhood.

"Yuma… Come to mommy.." Mira insisted, her voice distorting in the slightest bit that Yuma had managed to notice, "Isn't it what you wanted all this time?" Her voice shifted, as well as her form like a failing camera that would begin to static after time once the screen had been cracked. That wasn't his mother. "Yu **Ma…** " That voice that would haunt his nightmares, as Mira Tsukumo's form and voice began to fade, like a glitch in a game.

Both Mizar and Nash stood silent, unable to comprehend what was happening at this moment. Though Nash's eyes frequently made their way back to Yuma, who stood frozen solid to where he stood.

Tori stood not so far away from them, looking in fear upon who took the form of Mira Tsukumo but remained as the deity of the Barian World… What kind of sick game was Don Thousand playing with him?

 **"** **Don't you see now?.."** Came that voice as a ruby red eye turned into an electric blue one, the pupils fading and leaving it blank as the sclera's disappeared along with them. **"Do you not realize who you are?.."** Yuma couldn't stop shaking. His heart had been frozen over by some force that he didn't understand, a sense of disbelief overtaking his soul as he oh so desperately tried to deny the truth that lay directly in front of him. That couldn't be true, it _couldn't_ be!

* * *

But mother dearest… When I saw you there… I realized that maybe I didn't want the answer to those questions at all… I didn't want you to hold me anymore, or call my name in that sweet melody… Because now I see you for who you are…

* * *

"That can't be…" Mizar said quietly as realization took over, and he was able to tell that Nash had felt that same dreaded feeling when they suddenly knew who – and what – Yuma really was. **"You can never deny the truth now, Yuma Tsukumo…"** Don Thousand said in a malicious voice as he finally retook his true form, the one that resembled the boy far more than the form of Mira did. "N-no…" Tori stuttered out, "Y-you can't be… You have to be…" Tori backed up a step, fear overtaking her being and causing her to fall to her knees.

"Yuma…" Astral said in shock as he looked down at the boy, who's forlorn red eyes could never have looked more lifeless than they did in that moment. **"Now… You know who you are…"** Yuma fell to his knees, tears threatening to fall from his eyes only to be stopped by the sheer willpower of his being. No… Don't cry… That can't be true… That can't be true… It can't be… But it's true.

This is what his entire life had lead up to, every event, every memory leading him to figure out an undeniable truth that none of them would have even began to imagine. He wished so dearly that he could deny it… Wished that he could tell the god that stood before him that this was not the truth, that he was lying… But he wasn't lying.

They could all see the truth, none of them blind to realization as everything seemed to come crashing down with merely only a few words that meant so much at the same time.

Yuma Tsukumo… May have never actually existed. Yuma Tsukumo was simply an illusion created from the very thing that had birthed him from itself, a lie that everyone and even himself had seen and yet had failed to realize was not truly what or who he was.

* * *

Mother dearest… Why would you lie to your youngest child for so long?... Why would you hide the truth all my life and then tear me apart with it mercilessly?... Didn't you love me?... I don't love you…

* * *

Nash's hetero-chromatic eyes lay wide in shock, slowly making their way over to the boy that he had once claimed as his friend, and now claimed as his enemy. The boy that he had looked at and thought he knew better than anyone – but that appeared not to be so. "You're lying…" The leader said in a subdued voice before his eyes shifted up to Don Thousand of who stood before them in all of his glory, "You have to be lying!"

The only that he got out of the god was a chuckle that echoed throughout the new realm that surrounded them, linking them all in between the 3 worlds that lay on their shoulders. **"You want to believe I am, Nash…"** Don Thousand said with a smirk on his face, a face that – now – seemed to resemble Yuma more than his own supposed 'father', **"But even you can no longer deny the truth that I have shown you.. And now, it is time…"**

Don Thousand once more turned back to Yuma, seeing the boy sense his presence and slowly look up towards him with forlorn ruby eyes of which visibly shook out of fear of the truth that had now been revealed. With grace as beautiful as that of a swan, and a ferocity as intense as that of a lion, Don Thousand reached out his golden hand towards the boy of which was the only flesh and blood that remained of him.

 **"** **Come to me… My son."**

* * *

Oh mother dearest… How I despise you so…

* * *

 **And that, my friends, was a dear one-shot is somewhat close to my heart. Again, Don Thousand being Yuma's actual father is just that theory that I fell in love with, I don't care too much about canon at this point 030**

 **Anyway~! I hope you enjoyed! Despite how dark it is. But that's just me. Toodles! XD**


End file.
